


When Destiny Changes

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hearts end up broken before finding a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them and I merely play with them.  
> Title: When Destiny Changes  
> Author: Jade  
> Beta: Gwaelinn  
> Rating: PG-13/NC-17 (it varies by chapter)  
> Warning: Het, sex, angst  
> Type: FCH  
> Pairing: Éomer/OFC, Éomer/Lothiriel, Amrothos/OFC.  
> Feedback: Is always welcome

A/N: Both Éomer and Aedre are young here. I pictured them to be around 14/15 years old. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Chapter 1: The beginning

 

Théoden could hear the shouting from outside the royal hall. He wondered what the trouble was this time. He let out a deep sigh when one of his own personal guards entered the hall, one hand holding Éomer's arm in a tight grip while holding Aedre's arm with his other hand. 

 

"Sire," the guard bowed before the King, as well as he could while still holding on to both youngsters. 

"Leave us," Théoden said, his eyes locked on both Éomer and Aedre. "Find Raedan and let him know to come fetch his daughter." 

"Yes, M'lord." The guard bowed again before he hurried out of the hall. 

 

Théoden said nothing as he continued to just watch them. Neither looked nervous, though this did not surprise him. The look in Éomer's eyes let Théoden know that his nephew was furious. Looking towards Aedre, the King saw how she was trying to hide her smirk. It would seem she managed to get under Éomer's skin once more. 

He heard the doors open slowly and saw Aedre's father enter. Raedan was one the Captains of the Rohirrim army. He had served Théoden faithfully for many years. Following him was Gamling, a Captain as well as a friend to both himself and Raedan. 

"Do I dare ask what they did now?" Raedan asked after both he and Gamling had given the King a formal greeting. 

"They were just about to tell us," Théoden said, glancing towards the two youngest ones in the room. "Now begin."

"She took a swing at me," Éomer snapped, glaring at Aedre briefly 

"You are lucky I missed," Aedre replied back. "After what you said I should knock half your teeth out." 

"Child that is enough," her father snapped. Regardless of what may have been said, Éomer was still a member of the royal family and threatening him was not a good idea.

""I am sorry," She glanced at her father briefly then towards the King. “However I will not stand for him," she narrowed her eyes as she had pointed towards Éomer, "telling me that I have less riding skills than an orc!" 

 

"Éomer?" The King glanced towards his nephew. 

"She kept baiting me," Éomer replied "challenged me to a race in front of the others and when I declined she called me a coward." 

"The others?" Raedan asked, though he had an idea who Éomer meant 

"The other junior Riders," Aedre replied before the young prince could. "And what I said was you were afraid you would lose to a girl, never said you were a coward." 

 

Théoden silenced both of them when the two had started to both speak at once, snapping more at each other than anyone else. He had them both go sit in the hall, sending Gamling out as well to keep an eye on them. 

"M'lord," Raedan began but fell silent when Théoden raised a hand and shook his head. 

 

"Éomer is much like his mother yet I am afraid he is also like his father and is often quick tempered. They are both at fault in this and I shall have to think of a suitable punishment." Théoden told his Captain. 

"She will accept whatever punishment you see fit," Raedan told him "I will make sure of this." 

Théoden nodded and after speaking to his Captain for a few more minutes, he had Gamling bring the youngsters back in. 

"It is my decision that the two of you need to find a way to get along," the King told them. "Since it seems that the majority of your bickering is done around others then perhaps spending some time together alone will work." 

"You must be joking?" The comment had slipped out before Aedre could stop herself. Of all possible punishments she had been thinking of, this had not been one of them. 

"Does it look like I am joking?" Théoden asked. When Aedre shook her head in a silent reply, he continued. "For the period of one full month, the two of you shall spend each morning cleaning stalls and tending to the horses together." 

"For a full month?" Éomer asked, having stayed silent up until that moment. 

"Yes," Théoden nodded "and should I hear of any more arguing then I shall prolong the punishment and you both lose all riding privileges for an entire season." 

 

Théoden made sure they both understood his decision and that they agreed to it. Aedre looked less than pleased but Théoden had not failed to notice the smirk Éomer had. Once he made it clear as to what time they needed to be at the stabled, he dismissed them both. 

 

"Éomer almost looked pleased," Gamling pointed out once only he and the King were left in the hall. 

"He was," Théoden grinned "I had a feeling he would be."

Gamling's eyebrow had arched slowly as he turned to face the King. Théoden never did anything without a reason and it was now obvious that the King of Rohan knew more than he was saying. He had no problems with calling Théoden on this. 

"It may have been Aedre who baited and teased him today," Théoden said. "However, every other time it has been Éomer who has teased or challenged her." He grinned as he turned his head towards the Captain. "Think about it Gamling, at his age, what was your reason for teasing some of the females?" 

"Éomer has a crush on her." Gamling replied, having thought of all the times Éomer had purposely picked on her.

"Indeed he does," the King nodded "I believe it has been for a while now." 

"Raedan will notice eventually," the Captain said, "how do you think he will react?" 

"As any father would, I suppose." The King replied, chuckling lightly. 

"I do not see how this will teach Éomer a lesson," Gamling commented, still trying to figure out just what his King's plan was. 

"Tell me, Gamling. Have you ever spent time with someone you had feelings for only to have them ignore you?" he asked. "Neither one of them wishes to lose their riding privileges so they will not argue, if fact I would be surprised if they talked at all." 

Gamling should not have been surprised, yet he was. He shook his head in amusement and could not keep from laughing 

"Had I not known you so well, I would say this is a cruel thing to do." Gamling told him. 

"Then it is a good thing you do know me so well." Théoden laughed, "Now come, my friend. Let us find some good ale to drink while we talk of our own first loves."

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodred can be sneaky when he wants to be...

“Will you ever tell me?” Théodred asked his cousin as they rode into the stables. For years, the Prince had wondered what made Éomer smile each time the stables came into view. 

“Tell you what exactly?” Éomer asked. Of course he knew what Théodred was referring to. However the memory of the time he’d spent cleaning the stables with Aedre was one he wished to keep to himself. 

He chuckled when he saw the look that Théodred gave him. In truth nothing had really happened all those years ago. They had merely gotten to know each other better as friends during that time and their constant fighting had finally stopped. He’d had a crush on Aedre then and now his feelings for her now were even stronger. The only thing that had not changed was he had yet to tell her.

“I have heard that Cuthric’s oldest has shown his interest in Aedre,” Théodred told him. He was watching his cousin’s reaction carefully and had not failed to see the flash of jealousy in the younger man’s eyes. 

“He is not her type,” Éomer hissed in reply. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Théodred or if it was himself he wished to convince. He snapped an excuse for leaving to his cousin and left the Prince standing alone in the stables. Had he turned to glance back only once, he would have seen the amused grin Théodred wore. 

As he reached his room, Éomer’s mood had darkened. The thought of Aedre with anyone else bothered him far more than he thought possible. He knew who Cuthric’s son was and he was often in some kind of trouble and needing his father to bail him out. Growling, he pulled off his riding gloves roughly and threw them against the wall. 

“Would you care to hear my thoughts on this?” Théodred commented. Knowing the mood his young cousin would be in, the Prince had followed Éomer. He stood leaning against the open door frame, his arms folding across his chest. 

“I would say no,” Éomer said “However, you will tell me anyway.” 

“Indeed I will,” Théodred laughed. He stepped into Éomer’s room and closed the door. Very few knew of how Éomer felt for Aedre and he would not have her hearing about it from some servant’s gossiping tongue. 

“Get on with it then,” Éomer said, watching as Théodred casually made his way to a chair and sat down. 

"You never were one for patience,” the Prince replied. “Aedre may not be interested in Cuthric’s son, however if he makes his interest known to all the right people…”

Éomer did not like where this was going yet he knew to let Théodred finished before he said anything. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and brought his attention back to his cousin. 

 

“Right now, he does not even hold her attention. If I were you, I would not wait any longer. Tell her before he does get her to start noticing. Do not give him a change to become an option.” Théodred was sure that Éomer had a much better chance with Aedre. He’d seem the way she often looked at him, though he did not tell his cousin this. 

“I cannot just walk up to her and tell her everything,” Éomer said. “She would not believe me.” 

“Then prove it to her,” The oldest of the cousin’s replied. “Tell her your intentions then court her.” 

Éomer knew that Théodred was right and it sounded like a good idea. There was just something that had Éomer wonder if it would be as easy as it sounded. He’d become good friends with Aedre and he would hate to lose that should things between them not work out. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair slowly. He definitely had even more to think about now. 

“The summer festival is already being planned,” Théodred voice cut into Éomer’s thoughts. “No one knows yet you have the advantage of asking her before someone else does. And I know of one other advantage you have over Cuthric’s son.” 

“And just what would that be?” Éomer questioned, unable to keep the curios tone out of his voice.” 

“Her father, Raedan favors you. He has always voiced his dislike for Cuthric and any of his offspring.” Théodred was more than happy to give that bit of information to Éomer. 

After having spoke for a while longer, the Prince left his cousin’s room. Éomer paced the length of his room as he thought of everything that Théodred had told him. He knew he would not find any rest until he spoke with Aedre. With that thought in mind, he quickly washed and changed, grabbing his riders cloak and hurried out the door. He needed some fresh air to help clear his mind

 

~ * ~ 

It was a day or two later when Éomer saw Aedre. He had decided to join his uncle and cousin for the evening meal. It had been a good while since he had dined with the family. He saw her the instant he entered the feasting hall. He had thought she would have looked over as she had done many times before. It was then that he noticed who was keeping her attention, Cuthric’s son

“Éomer,” Théoden grinned as he had called his nephew’s name three times. “It would seem you are a bit distracted this evening.” 

Having heard Théodred’s chuckle lightly, Éomer glanced briefly at his cousin then turned his attention back to his uncle. He assured the King that everything was fine and went back to eating his meal. When he looked across the hall again, he saw that Aedre now sat with her father. He relaxed now that the other man wasn’t around her any more. When she looked over and their eyes met, Éomer lifted his mug to her in a silent greeting and received a smile in return. 

“If you have a moment,” Éomer approached Aedre after dinner. “I need to speak with you.” 

Aedre nodded and excused herself from her father’s company. She followed Éomer out onto the balcony then stood beside him as they had both looked out over the city. She was curious what he had to say and turned her head to look over at him only to find him already watching her. 

“My cousin has informed me that they already started to plan for the summer’s festival,” he finally said. “I was wondering if I could have the honour of escorting you.” 

Aedre’s hand gripped the balcony railing a little tighter. It was all she could do to keep from jumping with excitement. She had been waiting for a moment like this for a while now. She saw him tilt his head and realised she had yet to answer him. 

“I would like that,” she smiled sweetly. She wondered if she should say more but when he held his arm out for her, she accepted it and wrapped her arm around his. She walked back into the feasting hall with him and over to her father. Had anyone asked her later what her father and Éomer talked about, she would not have been able to say she was too distracted by the fact that he still held her arm around his. 

“Come,” Éomer suddenly whispered into her ear. “Your father wishes to speak with Gamling and my uncle, I will see you safely home.”

Walking slowly along the path that led to her home, Aedre shivered softly. The evening had been a warm one but now, after the sun had set, the breeze was cooler. 

“Here,” Éomer had noticed her shiver and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. “I should have offered sooner, I apologize.” 

Aedre stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Éomer. She looked him over slowly then poked him in the chest, hard. 

“Now I know you must have hit your head,” she teased. “I do not remember a time when you have ever apologized to me willingly.” 

“There is a first time for everything,” he laughed, taking her arm again. “I am trying to do this right and you tease me.” 

“You have always been easy to tease,” Aedre said as they once again started walking. 

“Perhaps,” he replied. “Though it all depended on who was doing the teasing.” 

 

Aedre giggled softly as she thought of some of the times she had teased him. However it had not only been her, he had done his share of teasing Aedre as well. She casually reminded him of this and smiled at the way he laughed. He sounded relaxed and she had always enjoyed him in this mood. 

As they reached her house, she stood in front of her door and turned to face him. He had released her arm but had slid his hand slowly down her arm and now held her hand in his. 

“The summer’s festival is still weeks away,” Éomer replied “perhaps tomorrow you would like to join me for a ride?” 

“I would,” she nodded then grinned wickedly. “As long as you can keep up. My riding skills have improved since we were kids.” 

“Will you ever let me live that down?” Éomer asked, grinning in return 

“Perhaps,” she laughed. “After you have made up for it.” 

“I think perhaps I should start now.” Éomer said. He reached for her other hand and lifted both of hers, kissing the tips of her knuckles gently. He stepped closer and watched as she had to lift her head to look up at him. 

“Éomer…” was all she managed to say before he lowered his head and kissed her. It took only a few short seconds for her mind to register what was happening. Sliding her hands up across his shoulders, Aedre gave into his kiss and responded to it. 

“I will come for you tomorrow,” he promised. With one last kiss, Éomer opened Aedre’s door for her then watched her head insider. Only once the door was closed did he turn and head back. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

 

Théodred had seen his cousin leave earlier with Aedre. He assumed it was to walk her home as her father had remained talking with Gamling. As he glanced over, Théodred saw Cuthric’s son. 

“Aldgar,” Théodred called to the young man as he caught up to him the in hall. “This is for doing the favour I asked.” He added as he dropped to silver coins into Aldgar’s hand. “I trust you will tell no one.” 

Aldgar looked at the coins in his hand and then gave the prince a quick bow. He didn’t know why the Prince had insisted he sit and talk with Aedre, nor did he care. He got paid to speak with her and now his only plan was to go spend his earning 

“Not a word my lord,” he assured the prince. 

“Good,” Théodred replied then watched as the man hurried off. By morning he would most likely hear news of Aldgar getting into trouble. He chuckled to himself as he turned and made his way back into the feasting hall to join his uncle and the others. 

“Once day my cousin,” he said quietly to himself. “You will thank me.” 

 

TBC…


	3. 3

Chapter 3: 

 

 

Éomer’s plan had been to go to Aedre’s house just after the morning meal. He enjoyed riding and looked forward to going with Aedre. He knew just the place he wanted to take her. He went there often when he needed time to himself. She was the only one he had ever considered bringing to this place. 

 

“Is this to be a habit?” Théodred teased. He had been sitting beside Éomer at the main table and noticed his cousin, once again, watching Aedre from across the room. 

 

“If it is, then it will be one of my better ones,” Éomer replied. He continued to watch Aedre even as he replied. 

 

Théodred could not help but laugh as he agreed with the younger man. The prince had not failed to notice how Aedre watched Éomer as often as his cousin watched her. It was all rather amusing and Théodred was all too happy to point that out to Éomer. 

 

If his cousin had noticed so easily, Éomer now wondered who else may have noticed that his attention had been on Aedre though most of the meal. As he glanced towards his uncle, the King gave him a knowing smile. Gamling was only barely hiding a smirk when Éomer looked his way. Raedan however did not look as amused as the others. 

 

“He will come around,” Théodred replied, having looked over at Aedre’s father. “Personally I think he just enjoys the thought of giving you a hard time.” 

 

“I would expect nothing less from him,” the younger man replied. “We are just going out to enjoy a ride; he has nothing to worry about.” 

 

Théodred’s laughter drew more attention to the two men than he had wished. He slowly sipped his drink until he was sure that most others had looked away. 

 

“Do not forget, little cousin,” Théodred said quietly. ”Raedan has been a Rider longer than us both. He has probably gone ‘riding’ a few times himself; in fact I believe that was how he met his wife.” 

 

It was Éomer who laughed this time. He knew the kind of riding his cousin referred to. He had enjoyed such a ride himself once. It was almost a tradition among the Riders after they had come of age and enlisted in the King’s army. A tavern wench was given an offer to go riding with one of the men. If willing, she would ride with him then, if all went as planned, she would be the one riding him. There was not a single member of the éored that did not enjoy the idea of sex on a horse. 

 

“I will speak with him,” Éomer replied as he looked over at Aedre again “and make it clear that this is not that kind of ride.” 

 

“He knows it,” the Prince said. “Yet I do think talking with him is a good idea, it is also the right thing to do.” 

 

Nodding in agreement, Éomer leaned back in his chair and finished the rest of his meal. When he looked towards Aedre again, he caught her watching him. As he always did, he lifted his cup to her then sipped from it slowly as she gave him a smile in return. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

 

 

“I would have walked with you,” Éomer said as he had joined Aedre in the stables. 

 

“You asked to speak with my father,” she replied. “I merely came here to wait.” 

 

He watched as she finished brushing her horse, a gentle mare that seemed to adore the attention. Aedre always had a way with horses; it was one of the first things he had noticed about her. He headed to where his own horse was, taking only a few minutes to get him ready. Éomer was ready around the same time Aedre was and both slowly lead their horses out of the stables. 

 

They rode quietly for a short time; Éomer had brought his horse up next to hers. She seems to be as relaxed as him. He was still watching her when she looked over at him and smiled. He reached over to pull her horse to a stop before he leaned closer and kissed her softly. 

 

“It took you long enough,” Aedre giggled softly. 

 

“Would you have preferred I pin you to the stable wall and kiss you senseless?” he asked. 

 

“You tried that once before,” Aedre grinned “though you may find the results to be quite different this time.” 

 

Éomer laughed before he pulled her closer and kissed her again. He thought back to those first few days they had been ordered to clean the stables. They had argued, though much more quietly so not to get caught. Neither one had wished to have all their riding privileges removed. She had called him a name and Éomer warned her that if she said it again, he’d kiss her. Aedre had narrowed her eyes and challenged his words and called him the name again...and he kissed her. 

 

“I saw stars that day,” Éomer chuckled “Yet I am not sure if it was from the kiss or having your knee connect with my…” 

 

“Royal jewels?” she finished for him. “I admit I felt bad for doing it,” she said. “Well until you asked if I wanted to kiss the pain away.” 

 

“Regardless of the pain I was in. That is still one of my favorite memories.” Éomer told her. 

 

“Mine is when Gamling found you asleep in this one’s stall,” she reached over and ran her hand along Éomer’s horse’s neck slowly. “And how he bit Gamling when he went to wake you.” 

 

“Gamling has never let me forget that,” he chuckled. “But he had never mentioned you had been there to see it. I had assumed you had already left.” 

 

“I had,” Aedre smiled “I had forgotten my books up in the loft and returned with my father and Gamling. Does Théodred still ask about our times in the stables?” 

 

Éomer laughed as he nodded in reply. They had urged the horses to begin walking again, though he kept his right alongside of hers. 

 

“As often as he can,” Éomer told her. “I still have told him nothing.” 

 

Aedre was enjoying being with him and just talking quietly as the rode slowly along the path. She had not even been paying attention to where they had been going until Éomer mentioned they had arrived. 

 

“I never even knew this was here,” Aedre told him. She slowly slid from her horse and walked along the narrow stream. She felt Éomer suddenly standing behind her as she admired the tiny waterfall. It was not as large as the ones she had heard of in the Elven realms. This one was no higher than a few feet but the sound of the water as it flowed over the rocks was relaxing. 

 

“I am not sure many do,” Éomer replied. He stepped closer and gently slid his arms around her waist. He smiled to himself when she leaned back and rested against him. “I thought you might enjoy seeing this place.” 

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

 

Aedre had mounted her horse easily. She looked back over her shoulder as she waited for Éomer to do the same. She had no idea how often she could visit this place but she knew she would return. She hoped that when she did, it would be with Éomer. She had enjoyed the time they had spent here together.

 

“We can return in a few days if you wish,” Éomer said when he noticed her looking back even as they began to leave. 

 

“That would be nice,” she turned and smiled at him. “However, it is my turn next time to show you a place I like to go.” 

 

Éomer brought his horse closer and reached for her hand. He leaned over on his horse and kissed her softly before they continued slowly back to the stables. Once the horses were back in their stalls, Éomer grinned as he pushed Aedre up against the back wall of one of the stalls. 

 

“Now this is familiar,” she giggled softly. She ran her hands slowly across his shoulders then wrapped her arms up around his neck. 

 

Éomer tilted her head up just a little then ran the tips of his fingers along her jaw slowly. He watched as Aedre’s eyes closed slowly and felt her shiver against him. He pressed himself into her even more then lowered his head and kissed her deeply. 

 

“I should go,” Aedre said. “Father is expecting me soon and if I’m late, he’ll worry.” 

 

“And then he’ll have my head,” Éomer laughed. “Go, I will find you again soon.” 

 

Aedre smiled at him and just as she was about to leave, Éomer pulled her back and kissed her again. Any kiss from him always left her breathes but hearing him moan quietly had almost made her legs give out.

 

“Tomorrow,” he said once the kiss had ended “I will find you tomorrow.”

 

He was sure he heard her giggle as she left. He gave each of their horses a treat and then leaned against the stall door to wait. Smiling when, after a few short minutes, Gamling rode his horse into the stables. 

 

“Surely you had better ways to spend the day,” Éomer comment, “than to follow us.” 

 

Gamling did not reply as he slid down off his horse. He was not surprised that Éomer had seen him. In fact, he had expected it.

 

“The question is, “Éomer continued. “Who asked you to follow, my uncle or her father?”

 

“Asked?” Gamling laughed, “I volunteered!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

 

 

Aedre woke to the sound of someone screaming. It took her a few minutes to realize that the scream had come from her. She was shaking as she sat up in her bed and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. 

 

The memory of the attack a few days earlier was the cause of her nightmare. If Éomer had not been with her that day the outcome would have been much different. The time they had spent at the waterfall had been peaceful and relaxing. She had no reason to assume showing him a place her mother once brought her would be any different. She had been very wrong. 

 

They had just arrived at the old abandoned cottage. It was once used by the guards to rest in while on patrol. Instead of travelling all the way back to the city they would just stay there. A fire had destroyed the building years ago and only parts of the foundation remained. It was where Aedre’s mother would bring her before she had died. 

 

This time, it was not quite as abandoned as they had thought. Aedre had noticed that her horse had suddenly become agitated, pawing at the ground and refusing to go any further. She had never seen the orc rushing at her until Éomer had reacted, killing the creature before it got too close. Then she noticed how many where there. 

 

Aedre almost screamed when a sudden knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. She was still shaking as she stared towards the door, unable to move until she heard Éomer calling for her. Taking a minute to calm her nerves, Aedre finally made her way slowly towards the door. She opened just as Éomer had called her name again

 

“Your father asked me to check on you,” Éomer told her. He stepped inside once she opened the door further then closed and locked it behind him. He could see how tired she looked and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. 

 

“Are they gone?” she asked. Trying to stop shaking as he held her tighter 

 

“Tracked and killed,” he replied. “Your father took some men to patrol the surrounding area,” he said. “He will return in a few days.” 

 

Aedre gave a silent nod in reply. She rested her head against Éomer’s chest as she tried to make herself relax. She had been plagued with nightmares since that day and she was sure she would continue to have them every night, especially with her father being away. 

 

“Have you slept?’ Éomer’s voice was soothing and he felt her lean into him. 

 

“Very little,” Aedre replied in a soft whisper. She was not even sure he had heard her at first. “Nightmares,” she added quietly. 

 

“Then come,” he said. “I will help you relax enough to sleep peacefully.” 

 

She was curious as to what he had planned. However she remained silent as he led her to her bed and slowly lowered her down. She watched his every move as he removed his cloak and placed it aside on her dresser before he joined her. 

 

“Close your eyes,” he whispered into her ear. His fingers caressed along her jaw before he moved them slowly down over the side of her neck. He heard her take a deep breath and smiled when he sensed she was beginning to relax. Moving his hand back up, he combed his fingers through her hair. He tilted her head slightly and kissed along her neck as his fingers traced a gentle path down over her arm before taking her hand into his. “Sleep,” he told her quietly “I will not leave.” 

 

As he promised Éomer had stayed with her as she slept, keeping her wrapped in his arms. He would feel her become restless and whisper soothingly into her ear until she settled back into a peaceful sleep. Having her sleep in his arms was something he had wanted, just not under these circumstances. He hated knowing that the memory of that day still haunted her enough to affect her this much. 

 

“Look at me,” Éomer said when Aedre suddenly sat up in bed. He turned her head towards him then wiped the tears from her eyes. “It’s over; you’re safe here with me.” 

 

“You will not be here every night,” she whispered softly “what will I do then?” 

 

“Think of more pleasant memories,” he replied. He slowly lowered her back down on the bed. He was on his side lying beside her, his hand moving through her hair slowly. 

 

“I have tried,” Aedre whispered softly. She enjoyed the feel of his hand moving through her hair. She turned her head to face him and sighed softly as she felt his finger caress her neck softly 

 

“Then perhaps we should make more memories for you,” he said, moving closer. He smiled when he heard her giggle softly. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly, letting it deepen slowly. 

 

“Have you any idea how your kisses affect me?” Aedre asked once the kiss had ended. She watched as he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

 

“Yes,” he replied. He had felt how her pulse was racing as he kissed her wrist again, this time kissing slowly up along her arm. “I do.” 

 

Aedre wasn’t sure which was having more of an effect on her, the way he was now kissing her neck or the feel of his hand as it slid down her side before resting against her hip. What she did know was that she did not want this to stop. Reaching up slowly, she slowly ran her hand through his hair. 

 

“Éomer,” she gasped softly when she felt him kissing along her collar bone, pulling her sleeping gown down past her shoulder at the same time. 

 

Lifting his head, Éomer watched her as he pulled her sleeping gown down even further, exposing just the top of her breasts. He could see how deeply she was breathing but it was the look of desire in her eyes that told him she wanted this as much as he did. When he felt her fingers move along his jaw slowly, Éomer closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

 

“Do not stop now,” Aedre whispered. She saw his eyes darken with desire when he pulled the material down further, leaving the top half or her body exposed for him. She saw the way he had licked his lips slowly. Such a simple action had never affected her so much before. When Éomer lowered his head and she felt him take a nipple into his mouth, Aedre gasped his name as her back arched up off her bed. 

 

Her reaction was even better than he had hoped and had turned him on more than he thought possible. He loved hearing her soft cries of pleasure as he paid attention to one breast then kissed his way over to the other, giving it the exact same treatment. When she hissed his name again, Éomer slowly slid his hand up along her leg. He felt her shiver as his hand made its way up under the thin material of her sleeping gown. 

 

Éomer felt his own desire increase just from hearing the way she softly whispered his name. He watched her reaction as his touch moved slowly along her leg, then gently caressing the soft heated flesh between them. When her breathing had deepened, he lowered his head again and slowly took her nipple into his mouth, his hand caressing harder between her legs then faster when she pleaded with him for more. 

 

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered. He had lifted his head to watch her, enjoying the sight as Aedre writhed against her bed. The way she licked her lips between each cry of pleasure was driving Éomer wild. His own desire was increasing quickly and he felt his shaft twitch beneath his leggings. 

 

“I need…,” Aedre whimpered as the pleasure continued to build inside her. She had one hand gripping his tunic while the other was gripping the sheets beneath her tightly. Having him touch her in this way felt so much better than when she would touch herself. He knew exactly where to touch to drive her wild. Aedre whimpered with almost each breath now, her hips rocking back and forth as she arched into his touch again and again 

 

“I know what you need,” Éomer moaned into her ear. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply, hearing her groan into the kiss. He ended the kiss when he felt her entire body begin to tense and within seconds she cried out his name while she climaxed. 

 

“Did I not tell you I would help you relax?” Éomer smiled. He was watching as she lay beside him, her eyes closed as her breathing slowly returned to normal. 

 

“You did,” Aedre replied. She turned her head towards him and let her hand slide across his chest then down further, finally stopping just over his very obvious arousal “only now I think you need help relaxing.” 

 

Éomer reached down and placed his hand over hers, moaning as she pressed her fingers against him even more. He allowed her to unlace his pants. He hissed her name when she reached into his leggings and trailed the tips of her fingers over his hard length. 

 

“I want you, Aedre,” he moaned. “Béma knows how badly I have wanted you. If you are not ready then…” 

 

She did not give him a chance to finish what he was saying, silencing him with yet another deep passionate kiss.

 

“Have me,” She replied once the kiss ended; both Aedre and Éomer were now breathing deeply. “It has only ever been you that I have wanted.” 

 

Éomer slowly removed his clothing. He enjoyed the way she was watching him. He then leaned over and kissed her. He helped her sit up and completely removed her sleeping gown. He could clearly see the desire in her eyes but he had not missed the nervousness in them either. 

 

It was with this thought in mind that Éomer took his time with her. Letting Aedre explore him at her own pace while he enjoyed touching her again as well. His need for her was almost painful now yet he refused to rush though this; he had waited too long for this moment. 

 

“Éomer please,” Aedre pleaded. The pleasure she had felt earlier had been nothing compared to the need she was feeling now. It had been this very moment she often fantasized of at night. 

 

Hearing her need made it impossible to ignore his. He kissed her passionately as he moved over her, pressing his body to hers as the kiss deepened even more. He felt her shaking beneath him even as she opened for him, inviting him in. Careful not to just drive into her, though he wanted to, Éomer entered her slowly and stopped once he was buried deep inside her. 

 

Aedre had expected the pain but had been grateful when it had passed. It didn’t take too long before she felt the pleasure building again. She cried out when Éomer first started to move inside her. Within minutes she was writhing beneath him and pleading with him not to stop…and he didn’t, not until they had both been taken over the edge and reached their limits at the exact same time. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

 

It was hours later when Éomer woke, smiling as he felt Aedre cuddled up against him with her head resting against his chest. He had not slept that deeply in a long time and he knew Aedre had managed to sleep peacefully this time as well. He hated the thought of what had happened to bring them to this moment, yet he could not bring himself to regret anything. Aedre finally knew how he felt about her and he was relieved to find out she returned his feelings. The memory of the night before came to him and he smiled. He had left no doubt in her mind about how he felt. He had showed her many times before they had both drifted off to sleep. 

 

Aedre was finally his, in every way possible. With her at his side, what could possibly go wrong?

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Angst in this chapter and mentions of character death..

Chapter 5: 

 

 

Aedre could not have said when things began to change in Rohan. The atmosphere, once lively and welcoming, now felt dark and threatening. 

 

Now, as she sat by the fire, she could hear her father, Raedan speaking with some of his men. Plans were being made to send out more patrols, double in size. She heard them mention how there had been more attacks just outside the city and her father was worried at how close these attacks were getting. Her father had made Aedre promise not to leave the city if it could be helped; or at least not travel alone. Éomer had asked her to make him the same promise. 

 

“Your mother would often stare into the fire like that,” Raedan said. The men had left and he’d come to check on Aedre, finding her sitting in her favorite chair and watching the flames. “She would do it most when she was worried, usually about me.” 

 

“Which was almost always,” Aedre smiled at him. He looked more tired than she ever remembered seeing him. 

 

“She made sure I knew it well,” Raedan said. He watched as she stood and walked his way. 

 

“I miss her always,” she whispered as she hugged her father gently. It had only been a few years since her mother had passed and it had been hard on them both. 

 

“I know,” her father nodded. “As do I.” 

 

It was still early as Aedre wished her father a good night. He was due to join the next patrol and they would be leaving early the next morning. Feeling the need for air, Aedre stepped outside. She would take her time checking the horses and a few other animals in the barn then would turn in for the night. 

 

“Had I been an enemy,” Éomer suddenly stood before her. “You would have been in trouble.” 

 

Aedre almost screamed before she realized it was him. She felt his hands against her hips and it helped steady her. She had closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. 

 

“Why are you here?” she finally managed to ask.

 

“I need a reason to see you?” he questioned, pulling her close and wrapped his arms around her 

 

“Of course not,” she told him. “However, I could have done without the scare.” 

 

“I had not meant to frighten you,” Éomer replied “I had been coming to see you when I saw you leave the house.” 

 

Aedre had started to reply when Éomer had lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. As always, having him kiss her could make her forget everything around them. He knew this and was using this fact to distract her…it was working. 

 

“I miss you,” she whispered. She had seen very little of him the last few days and when she had seen him, it had never been for longer than a few minutes. 

 

“I would stay tonight if I could,” Éomer replied. “Even if it meant having to face your father in the morning.” 

 

Aedre giggled quietly, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Éomer had already faced her father shortly after their first time together. Whatever had been said between the two men, Aedre had not been told. Her father had not seemed too pleased at first, but had come around and allowed her more time alone with Éomer. Although that had only been a few weeks earlier, it somehow felt as if it had already been a lifetime since then. 

 

“Then stay tomorrow,” she smiled up at him “Father leaves on patrol and I will be here alone.”

 

“You will not be alone,” Éomer whispered into her ear. He chuckled when he felt her shiver against him. 

 

“You enjoy teasing me,” she said softly. 

 

“I do,” he smiled, kissing her deeply before she could reply.

 

Éomer remained with her for a short while longer. Only when he was sure she was safely inside did he finally leave. He had needed these few minutes with her more than he had first realized. Too much tension had built around Rohan and Éomer had too many things on his mind. 

 

~ * ~ * ~*

 

“Stop!” Éomer hissed. He reached for Aedre to stop her from pacing back and forth. Bringing her closer, he pulled her into his arms and held her against him. She was worried, far more than she had ever been before. 

 

“How can there have been no word?” she asked as she settled into his embrace. “I watched his patrol ride out with Théodred and his men.” Aedre felt his arms tighten around him “Surely the Prince would have sent a Rider to explain why their return has been delayed.” 

 

Éomer wanted to assure her that everything would be fine, that there was a very good reason why Raedan’s patrol had not yet returned. The truth was, he was just as worried and Aedre had been right. Normally, Théodred would have sent word as to what may have been keeping them. Something wasn’t right. 

 

“It is already late,” he said. “You need to rest. I will go with some men in the morning to find them.” 

 

Aedre wanted to plead with him to go now and not to wait until morning; she wanted to make him understand that something was wrong. As she lifted her head to tell him, she saw the look in his eyes and she knew he understood. 

 

“Come,” Éomer slid his arm around her shoulders and kept her close as he led her to her room. “We shall both try to sleep.” 

 

Within a few minutes Aedre was settled in his arms. She could feel herself starting to relax and as she drifted to sleep, she thought perhaps things were not as bad as they seemed. Éomer would find her father and the others and she would have been worried for nothing. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * 

 

Days later while Rohan mourned the death of its Prince, Aedre found herself sitting on the main steps outside the dining hall. She had needed the air and could not handle being inside any longer. She watched silently as others walked by and often she had heard some mentioning Théodred’s name. They talked of how kind and generous the Prince had been, how bravely he had fought at the end. Though she was sure that was true, Théodred had not been the only one to have fallen that day. While she had respect for the Prince, there had been another who had died, one who was far more important to her than Théodred…Her father. 

 

 

As others were remembering Théodred for who he had been, Aedre was thinking of every moment she had spent with her father. She thought of everything he taught her, every word he spoke. She could still hear his voice as he had said goodbye the last time, promising her to be home as soon as he could. Aedre could not stop the tears when she realized that he had never broken a promise to her until now. 

 

She heard the sound of the thunder just as she felt the sudden warmth around her. She glanced down briefly and saw that a Riders cloak had been wrapped around her and she was slowly being helped up on her feet. 

 

“You are soaked,” Gamling told her, guiding her slowly up the stairs. 

 

Looking around, Aedre saw that it was raining and not just lightly either. She had never felt one single drop yet now she shivered beneath the heavy material that had been placed around her. 

 

“Where was she?” 

 

Aedre looked up when she heard Éomer’s voice. She had not spoken to him since that last night at her home. He had left the next morning; though she knew he had returned with a wounded Théodred. She vaguely recalled hearing something of Éomer being imprisoned, however as he was now the one holding her, she assumed it had been just a rumor. 

 

“I found her outside on the steps,” Gamling replied. “Deeply lost in thought and soaked through from the rain.” 

 

Éomer lifted a hand and slowly ran it through Aedre’s wet hair. It was clear to him how badly she was hurting over her father’s death. 

 

“Find my sister,” his words were directed at Gamling, yet Éomer had never looked away from Aedre. “Ask her to bring something dry to my quarters for Aedre to wear.” 

 

If Gamling had given a reply, Aedre had not heard. Éomer had wrapped both arms around her now and she turned her head and rested it against his chest. She tried to fight back her tears but once again it was a losing battle. 

 

She knew Éomer was speaking with someone, though she could not say who. She only heard enough to know it was her they were speaking of. Someone mentioned she may be in shock then all she could hear were bits and pieces. 

 

“Aedre, look at me,” she heard someone calling her as her head was gently being tilted upwards. She had not expected to see Théoden there. He looked like himself again and not like the old tired man she had seen days before. 

 

“I am sorry,” she said softly, hoping he would hear her. 

 

“What have you to be sorry for?” Théoden asked, his hand resting against her cheek 

 

“I should be mourning,” 

 

“You are,” Théoden told her 

 

“For your son,” Aedre continued. She felt the arm around her tighten as she had leaned against Éomer for support 

 

“You listen to me,” Théoden stopped her from looking away. “There are enough people who are mourning my son. You have every right to mourn the loss of your father.” 

 

Aedre gave a single nod in reply then listened as Éomer was told to make sure she got some rest after having something to eat. She thought she heard Éomer thanking someone named Aragorn.

 

Once making it to Éomer’s room, Aedre had changed into the dry clothes Éowyn had brought for her. Some warm soup had been delivered to the room as well though she refused to eat any. She could not even remember when she had last eaten however she still had no appetite. 

 

“Drink this,” Éomer said, placing the tea filled cup in her hand. “It will help you sleep.” 

 

He watched as she sipped the tea slowly then took the cup back once she was done. She said nothing when he had her lie down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Her eyes were closed when he had brushed the hair away from her face and it wasn’t long until she was asleep. 

 

He should have sent for her sooner. Seeing how the death of Raedan was affecting her, he felt guilty that he had not been able to. It had been Gamling who learned that a young messenger had been sent to Raedan’s home to give her the news of her father’s death. Without thinking, the young man had left right after telling her, leaving her to mourn alone. It was no wonder Gamling had found her in the condition she was in. 

 

“I was not there when you needed me most,” Éomer whispered as he joined her in bed. “For that I am sorry. It will never happen again, I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was early still, however Éomer could already hear the others as they prepared to leave. Within hours, the Rohirrim would ride towards Gondor and once again fight the enemy. The battle at Helms deep had been hard and they had lost many good men…too many. 

 

Éomer was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Aedre settle closer to him. He slowly turned on his side and slid his arm around her waist and pressing up against her from behind. He had gone to her after Helms Deep and she had not denied him; nor had she denied him when he had gone in search of her this time either. He had needed her as much as she had needed him. 

 

“You should be sleeping,” he said, feeling her hand caressing his arm softly. 

 

“You will leave soon,” she replied “I would not want to miss these last few minutes with you.” 

 

Kissing the back of her shoulder, Éomer slid his hand along her arm then took her hand in his. He gave her the room to move as she slowly turned to face him. Lifting her hand, he kissed the tips of her fingers gently.

 

“Would you have me stay?” he asked, watching her as he kissed the inside of her wrist. 

 

“Yes,” Aedre replied “though I would never ask it of you. This is part of who you are, who you will always be. I would not change this part of you.” 

 

She closed her eyes briefly when he kissed his way up along her arm then across her shoulder. When she felt his lips press against her neck, she tilted her head back and gasped his name softly.

 

“Will you wait for me?” Éomer whispered in her ear just before he moved his kisses along her collarbone. He smiled to himself when he felt her shiver as he moved over her slowly.

 

“I have always waited for you, “Aedre gasped. 

 

Éomer lifted his head and kissed her, feeling her open to him as he eased himself into her. He felt her soft touch against his skin as her hands moved over his back. 

 

“Look at me,” he said, seeing she had her eyes closed. 

 

She opened her eyes and lost herself in his. Aedre reached up and ran her fingers across his lips slowly, smiling when he kissed them. She refused to think of anything else other than how good he felt, how good he was making her feel. 

 

“Éomer…” she gasped. She could feel her pleasure building and knew she would not last. 

 

“I know,” Éomer moaned in reply. His own pleasure was increasing and he felt her writhing beneath him. He lost what little control he had and was taken over the edge with her. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

 

“I will return, Aedre,” Éomer told her. He stood facing her now as she ran her hand slowly across his armor.

 

She reached up and covered his mouth with her fingers, shaking her head when he started to say more. She did not want to hear him make her a promise he may not be able to keep. 

 

“No promises,” she said, knowing he would understand. Her own father could not keep his promise and it had been hard for her to accept. She would not be able to handle it should Éomer not be able to keep his. 

 

“Go,” she said as she saw him looking over his shoulder. “Ride hard and show them what the Rohirrim are made of.” 

 

Éomer pushed his hand into hair and tilted her head back and kissed her deeply. He slid one arm around her and pulled her closer, keeping her pinned against him.

 

“When I return,” he said, giving her that cocky grin that always made her pulse race “I will show you what this Rohirrim is made of.”

 

Aedre’s laugh ended when he kissed her again, this time slow and passionately. Her arms went up around his neck and she felt him tighten his arms around her. When the kiss ended, she rested her head on his shoulder and held him just a while longer. She closed her eyes when he whispered words meant only for her into her ear. 

 

“If you need anything” he said, mounting his horse easily “Find my sister, she will help you.” 

 

Aedre assured him that she would be fine and he need not worry about her. He would have enough to worry about as it was. When the call was given for the Rohirrim to ride out, Aedre saw him look her way one last time before he was gone. Watching him leave had been harder than she thought. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

 

The thrill Aedre had felt when she learned that Éomer had returned was gone, replaced with the pain of having her heart ripped out. Did he not see that her pain increased with each word he spoke? Of course he did, it was why he couldn’t look at her now. Aedre knew he waited for a reply yet she could not think of one. What did he want her to say? Did he think she would wish him well in his life as King and with his soon to be wife. Did he expect her to be happy to see him with someone else? If so, he asked too much of her. 

 

“If that is all, my Lord?” Aedre asked. She had lowered her head as the tears started. 

 

When he didn’t reply, she finally looked up at him slowly. It brought her no comfort to know he was hurting as much as she was. She could see that he was shaking as he watched her. The sadness in his eyes was too much and Aedre turned to leave. She needed to be as far from him as she could get…She never made it to the door before she was pulled into his arms. 

 

“I am sorry,” Éomer whispered into her ear.

 

Aedre wanted to stay wrapped in his arms, wanted to forget that any of this was happening. She wished things would go back to how they were before the war had started. She stepped back slowly and forced herself to look at him. Lifting her hand, she ran the tips of her fingers along his jaw. 

 

“I need to go,” she told him. She took a deep breath as she turned from him and made her way out the door. She heard him calling her but she did could not bring herself to look back. 

 

Trying to stop the tears had proved pointless, no matter how much she wiped at them they continued to fall. It hurt to breathe and she had to stop often to try and catch her breath. It felt as if she had been winded and she realized she had been. Not just winded but crushed and heartbroken. 

 

Making it home, Aedre could only stand and look around her home slowly. She felt more alone now than ever before. Her father was gone and now so was Éomer. He had not died but she wondered now if it would have hurt less if he had. Losing him in death would have been painful for sure, seeing him alive and well and loving someone else was far worse. 

 

She considered leaving, packing what little she owned and going somewhere else to live. However, Aedre knew she could never do this. The house held too many memories for her and she would never be able to see anyone else living here. She had been born in this house. Every memory Aedre had of her mother were in this house. There was also the memory of her father. No, she could never leave her home. 

 

Aedre could feel the chill in the air. It made her realize how late it had become. She had done none of her chores, barely able to think straight. She had curled up on her sofa and had been lost in her own thoughts. She tried to think of anything other than Éomer; it had not worked. 

 

She almost screamed when there was a sudden bang at her door. She wondered if it was Éomer coming to say he had changed his mind, that things between them did not need to end. She felt her hope rising when she heard the knock a second time. Pushing herself up off the couch, Aedre hurried to the door and pulled it open. What little hope she had found was gone. Her tears fell again and she had no energy left to stop them. She slowly lifted her head to look up at Gamling, only briefly wondering why he was even there. 

 

“He sent me,” Gamling told her. There was no need to say who ‘he’ was, she knew. “You had not attended the evening meal and he became worried.” 

 

“I was not hungry,” Aedre told him. Gamling knew she was lying; she could tell by the look he gave her. “Why would he care, he has other priorities to be concerned with now. He is a King; he will soon have his queen. What am I, besides the daughter of a Captain?”

 

The look Gamling now gave her made Aedre take a step back. She could not remember ever seeing that much anger in his eyes before. She watched silently as he lowered his head and heard him take a few deep breaths. 

 

“Aedre,” Gamling sighed, trying to remain calm. He had known her most of her life. He knew her father would hate seeing her doubt herself this way. “He knows he hurt you. He hates himself for it.” 

 

“Is this where you will say he has no choice?” She asked. “That she is what Rohan needs or maybe you would prefer to tell me how much better she is for him?” 

 

“Enough,” Gamling snapped “You think he wanted this?” 

 

Aedre did not want to do this. She was hurting too much to listen to the reasons this had to happen. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to forget ever falling for Éomer. However, that was something she knew would ever happen. 

 

“You can tell him you came,” Aedre replied. The deep breath she took did nothing to stop her from shaking. It had not helped to stop her tears either. “Tell him I am fine and he should not worry himself.” 

 

“He will always worry.” Gamling said. “And he will always care.” 

 

“Always?” Aedre wished she could believe that. “Will he still care when he marries his queen? When she has given him a child, will he care then?” 

 

She started to apologize to Gamling. She was not being fair to him and none of this was his doing. She looked up to speak when she spotted the cloak that had been placed on the hook by her door. Éomer’s cloak. He had placed it on her one night as he walked her home. He told her to keep it, said it would help keep her warm on the nights when he could not be there.

 

“Give him this for me,” she said softly. She reached beside the Captain and ran her hand along the cloak’s heavy material. Even just the feel of it beneath her fingers was bringing back memories. 

 

“Aedre?” Gamling tilted his head slightly. Something was not right…

 

“Tell him…” Aedre suddenly had trouble breathing. “I won’t need…” 

 

“You need to sit, now.” Gamling said.

 

She wanted to say she was okay and send him on his way. It was clear, however, she was far from being fine. She felt the pain in her chest with each breath she took. 

 

“Gamling, I…” she stumble forward a little. She was aware that he was supporting her. It no longer mattered. The room was now spinning and she knew she would faint. “Can’t breathe.” 

 

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

“You have something to say, Gamling?” Éomer had seen the Captain enter the hall. He had not said a word the entire time. He had stood with his arms crossed over his chest and had merely glared at Éomer. It was obvious that Gamling was mad at something. 

 

“I have a lot to say,” Gamling growled. “I also have a strong urge to throw you against the wall and beat some sense into you.” 

 

It was rare to see Gamling this angry about anything and Éomer knew this. Looking towards his old friend, Éomer could see that his Captain was taking deep breaths. He was sure it wouldn’t take much for Gamling to lose what control he was holding onto. 

 

“Then speak your mind first,” Éomer told him. “We shall see about the second option later.” 

 

Gamling saw the grin Éomer had given him. He knew the young King was trying to lighten the mood. Only Gamling would not have it. 

 

“I told Aedre that you still cared,” Gamling snapped. “You had best tell me that I did not just lie to her.” 

 

The minute he heard her name, Éomer lowered his head. He ran his hand through his hair slowly and let out a deep breath. He had not been able to forget the hurt he’d seen in her eyes. He had tried; the empty mugs of ale were proof of how many times he had tried to forget. None of them had worked. 

 

“I do care,” he finally replied, “more than I am allowed to show,” he pointed out. He lifted his head to look at Gamling. “I promised I would always be here for her, Gamling. Then I had to break that promise.” Éomer stood from his chair and went to pour himself a drink, offering one to Gamling as well. “I had to stand here and see the hurt building in her eyes as I told her why we couldn’t be together anymore.” 

 

“What reason did you give her?” Gamling questioned.

 

“The truth,” The King replied. Éomer noticed that Gamling had arched an eyebrow. It seemed the Captain wanted more of an explanation. He closed his eyes briefly and took a long sip of his drink. “She was told of what happened in Gondor. How it had been Imrahil who had realized that Eowyn was alive. How plans had been made between Gondor’s advisors and my uncle’s to arrange the marriage between Rohan’s King. Though it had been made with Theodred, with his death, that duty now fell on me.

 

“Duty?” Gamling cut in “you told her it was your duty?” 

 

“It may have been a bad choice of words,” Éomer snapped “but is that not what it comes down to? An alliance between Rohan and Gondor through marriage. It had not been my doing, Gamling, you know this. It had already been planned before I was even King. I was left with no choice.”

 

Éomer let out a deep breath. Once he was able to calm down he turned to face Gamling again. He could see that his Captain was still upset and Éomer did not blame him. 

 

“She deserved to know the truth,” Éomer sighed “I owed her at least that much.” 

 

Gamling almost commented on how Éomer owed Aedre a lot more than just the truth. Instead, the Captain remained silent. Regardless of how mad Gamling may be towards the young King, the fact was, Éomer was still King. 

 

“Would you have me lie to her?’ Éomer questioned. “Make up some story as to why I had to end things?” 

 

“Of course not,” Gamling replied. “However your timing could have been better. You had only returned hours before you had sent for her. You told her the news then watched her leave.” 

 

Knowing he needed to clear his head before he said something he would regret. Gamling merely shook his head as he excused himself and turned to leave. 

 

“Gamling,” Éomer called to him, “will she forgive me?” 

 

 

“You sent a messenger to her door, asking her come. You told her it was your duty to be married to a princess that is not even from Rohan,” Gamling pointed out. “Sure, in time she may forgive you.” 

 

The last part was said sarcastically. When Éomer King did not reply, Gamling left. He had not even made it to the end of the hall when he heard an all too familiar crashing sound. It had not been the first time that Éomer had overturned a table in anger. Gamling was sure it would not be the last time either. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * 

 

Aedre leaned against the newly repaired fence. She watched as the two young colts seemed to enjoy chasing each other. It had been years since there had been more than just hers or her father’s horse running through these fields. She had tried for years to convince her father to buy more horses. Each time he had used the excuse that as Captain, he had no time to train any horse. She once tried to tell him that she would do it. His reply to that had been it was too big of a job for her to do alone. Aedre had known his real reason all along. Her father, Raedan, did not have the heart to raise horses without her mother. 

 

She turned her head slowly when she had heard Gamling cursing and tried not to appear amused. He had spent his free time finishing some repairs around her home. They had been repairs her father had started and had not finished, though she knew he had meant to. 

 

“I am sure you have better things you could be doing, Gamling. “ Aedre told him, and not for the first time. It had become somewhat of a regular conversation between them. He gave his usual reply, telling her he did not mind. He shot her a look over his shoulder. He was sure she had giggled before she turned her head. 

 

“Glad you find this amusing,” He commented. He had not received a reply, nor had he expected one. His main reason for visiting often was not just to see to the repairs. He came to check on her. They both knew it and yet neither spoke about it. The subject of Éomer seemed to be avoided as well. He would not push her if she did not wish to talk. He was grateful when she had finally started eating properly. Sleeping was another matter and she was still looking tired. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Aedre questioned. She had reached her hand out when one of the colts had made its way over, smiling as it nuzzled her hand. 

 

“May as well, you would ask anyway.” He replied, glancing over his shoulder at her.

 

“Why is it you never married?” Aedre asked. She looked over when she heard him cursing again. “I remember hearing my father say you once cared for someone.” 

 

Gamling bit back another curse, wondering exactly what Raedan may have said. His past was not something he wished to visit. 

 

“It was a long time ago,” Gamling replied. “Before you were born.” 

 

“What happened to her?” Aedre questioned. She was not trying to pry in his private life. She just had always been curious and had never worked up the nerve to ask until now. 

 

Gamling sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He dropped his tools down and had finally gone to stand next to her, watching the two colts quietly for a few minutes 

 

“Life happened,” He replied after a short while. “I was gone a lot, on patrol or off tracking some enemy. She was younger by a few years and she fell for someone more her own age. Looking back, I guess I had suspected it would happen but it still was a surprise when they told me. I stepped back and let them be.” 

 

“Out of duty?” Aedre questioned. 

 

Gamling’s head turned towards her. Seeing the look in her eyes made him realize how his reply may have sounded. 

 

“No,” he almost growled, wanting to get the point across “out of respect. It was one of my good friends she had fallen for. They were both happy so who was I to destroy that?” 

 

“What is it with the men of Rohan?” Aedre snapped “Are you all so stubborn that you will not even attempt to fight for who you want?” 

 

Gamling watched as she walked back to the house. He could just kick himself for not being more careful with how he had replied. Though the circumstances were not the same, the outcome had been. Éomer had not fought for her just as Gamling had not fought all those years ago. 

 

“Aedre?” He called for her. He had not entered the house and instead was leaning against the door frame. He winced when he heard her snap a reply just as he heard her slamming something against the table. He would wait where he was, thinking it may be safer. 

 

“Was she not good enough?” Aedre wondered. “Was I not worth trying to fight for, did he even try?” 

 

He knew the last part had not been meant for him. He had no answer to give her yet he knew she needed to let the anger out. It had been building. 

 

“Aedre?” He tried again after hearing a crashing sound. “The table?” 

 

“What of it?” she had stepped into his view and glared at him. 

 

‘Oh yes,’ he thought to himself, ‘she is beyond mad now.’ 

 

He shrugged in reply, taking in the way she was breathing and almost smiled at the fire he could see in her eyes. He’d seen her this angry only once before, when Éomer had challenged her and they both ended up cleaning the stables for a month. 

 

“Stubborn, the lot of you,” she snapped. “My father, you….” 

 

“Éomer?” Gamling asked. He knew he was only adding fuel to the fire. He felt she needed to get this all out. If she did, then perhaps she could finally move on. 

 

“Especially him!” She shouted. The mug she had in her hand suddenly hit the wall, smashing into dozens of pieces. He vaguely wondered if she had been about to pour him a mug of ale. “He’s the worse one out of all of you.” 

 

Gamling still said nothing as she had gone back into the kitchen area. He winced as he could hear more things being slammed down as she cursed every male she knew, Éomer’s name being mentioned more than a few times. He stayed exactly where he was and let her be, letting her vent her anger. It was a short while later when Aedre came out, made her way to the sofa and sat down slowly. 

 

“Done?” he asked. He almost laughed when she had simply looked his way and nodded. She had much of her father in her but her temper, it seemed, had come from her mother. 

 

“Have you decided?” he asked her. He had learned a few days ago that Princess Lothiriel would arrive soon, escorted by her two brothers. He had told Aedre, not wanting her to be surprised. He had asked if she would go see the Princess’ arrival. He did not think she would and had been surprised when Aedre had said she would consider it. 

 

“No,” Aedre shook her head. “There is a part of me that is curious,” she admitted “yet I am not sure I can handle watching him greet her.” 

 

“There are still a few days,” he said. It was getting late and he knew he needed to return to his own home soon. He’d return in a few days though and he told her that. 

 

“Gamling?” Aedre looked over as he had picked up his packs. “Who was she?” 

 

It was the one question he had hoped she would not ask. He should have known better. He said nothing though as he walked outside. He knew she had gotten up to follow him though she had said nothing as he mounted his horse 

 

“If you would rather not say, I unde…” 

 

“Your mother.” Gamling’s reply had cut her off. He looked down at her from his horse briefly before he urged his horse forward. “Get some sleep.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 

The large window in the sitting room had always been a favorite place for Aedre to sit. Her father had built a bench just for her. She would sit for hours and look outside. During the winter, he often sat and watch the snow fall with her. She also had vague memories of her mother sitting with her as they read one of their favorite stories together. As memories of her mother came to mind, she was reminded of what Gamling had told her during his last visit. 

 

Now that she knew how Gamling had felt about her mother, things from her past seemed to make more sense, at least where Gamling was concerned. The one memory that she always wondered about was from when her mother had died. Gamling had arrived, along with Théoden, to pay their last respects. She remembered Gamling standing before her father. Neither men had said anything and she watched as her father had merely stepped aside. Gamling had entered the room alone. 

 

She could not help but wonder how things would have been if Gamling had fought for her mother. Would he have won her heart back or would she have stayed with Aedre’s father. She knew none of this mattered now, yet she could not help but think about it. It was also helping to keep her mind off Eomer. She would rather spend her time wondering about anything and everyone else then have to face how her heart was still aching. She did not wish to think about how much she was missing him. How much she wanted to feel his arms around her or how much her body ached to feel his against hers. 

 

“Enough!” she scolded herself aloud. “He made his choice and it was not you.” 

 

“It was the wrong choice, if you want my opinion,” Gamling said, having heard her as he made his way into the house. 

 

“Well I don’t,” She snapped, having been startled to see him there. She took a deep breath before she lifted her head to look up at him and apologized for having snapped at him. 

 

“Why are you here?” She asked him. “I had not expected to see you for a few days.” 

 

“I am to leave on patrol for a few days,” he told her. “I wanted to be sure everything was good here before I left.” 

 

“And?” Aedre had the feeling there was more. He had never come to tell her he was leaving on patrol before. 

 

“She will arrive tomorrow.” Gamling replied. There was no need to mention who ‘she’ was. Aedre would know. 

 

Aedre closed her eyes briefly before she had turned away. She looked back out the window again as she tried to clear her mind. She had known this day would come but that did not make it any easier. It was easy to think of being apart from Éomer as long as he was alone, like she was. Now he would soon have his queen. 

 

 

“I can stay…” Gamling started to say. 

 

“No you cannot,” Aedre replied. “You will not ignore your duty because I am broken hearted and feeling lonely. I will find a way to stay distracted.” 

 

“Very well,” Gamling said. “I only ask you not break the table again, I am not sure it can be repaired a third time.”

 

Aedre glared at him then could not help but laugh. She had lost her tempter twice towards Éomer and each time she had taken her anger out on the table. Each time Gamling had worked silently to fix it. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

 

‘I am just here for supplies,’ Aedre thought to herself as she made her way through the market area. ‘Not to catch a glimpse of her.’ 

 

In truth, she really did need to stock up on certain things and food was one of them. However, she did have enough to last her a few more days. It could have waited until the next day. It was her curiosity that made her not want to wait. 

 

She knew the minute the Princess and her escort had arrived. The sound of cheering was almost deafening to her as Rohan welcomed its soon to be queen. Aedre seem to suddenly lose the ability to breathe. It had been a stupid idea to come. Yet, no matter how much she wanted to, she just could not seem to move. 

 

“She will make a fine queen,” Aedre heard someone say; she did not know who. She was struggling to hold back her tears as she could hear others agreeing. 

 

Then she saw him…saw them…together. And they looked perfect for each other. It may not be official yet but it was obvious to everyone who saw them. They were the Royal family. Éomer was King and now…now he had his queen. 

 

Feeling her heart break even more, Aedre turned towards home. She did not wish to see any more of the royal couple. She wished she had not come at all. Seeing Eomer take the Princess’ hand and kiss it softly was a sight she wished she could forget. Aedre knew it would never happen. She chanced a quick look over her shoulder and was relieved that the couple had moved out of sight. She had continued walking forward while looking back. As a result, she walked right into someone. 

 

“Sorry,” she said softly. As she looked up she could not help but notice his eyes. They were a light shade of grey, something not seen often in Rohan, if at all. I was…”

 

“Distracted…” He finished for her.

 

Aedre was reminded of how Eomer would always seem to know what she had been about to say. Pushing that thought away, she nodded slowly in reply. 

 

“I do believe I can forgive you,” he grinned, “on the condition you tell me your name.” 

 

Aedre considered not telling him who she was. Not that it would matter really as she had no idea who he was. He was not from Rohan, that she knew. She would have remembered someone with eyes like his. She had no idea why she had even thought that. 

 

“Aedre,” She said finally.” My father was…” 

 

“Raedan,” he finished for her again. “I am familiar with the name, you are his Aedre,” 

 

“Excuse me?” She was not sure whether to be surprised that he knew of her or annoyed that she had no idea who he was. 

 

“The King’s,” he added. He saw the fire in her eyes and knew he had just hit a nerve 

 

“I belong to no one,” She hissed, “especially not the King. He made his…” 

 

“Choice.” 

 

“Stop that!” she shouted “I can finish my own damn sentences, thank you.” She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. It was not working. “How do you know who I am?” 

 

“First I will start by saying who I am,” he said. “My name is Amrothos. I arrived in Rohan a few days ago. I have made it my duty to know what goes on in the city my sister will be living in,” he told her. “I have heard your name often when others speak of Eomer King.” 

 

“You are Lothiriel’s brother?” Aedre questioned.

 

“One of them,” he replied with a nod. “I am sure I can find the others if you would like to meet us all.” 

 

“No,” she replied, perhaps just a little too quickly. “Perhaps another time.” 

 

Amrothos arched an eyebrow slightly as Aedre turned and walked away. From what he had heard of her, she was not the type to be rude. He continued to watch her until she had left his sight. He turned when he heard his name being called and smiled as he watched his sister walking his way with Eomer; the king’s arm was around her waist. 

 

“I know that look.” Lothiriel smiled at him. “You have been here less than a week and already someone has caught your interest.” 

 

Amrothos could not help but laugh. She may be his younger sister but she knew him well. Taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He looked back over his shoulder even though he knew Aedre was gone 

 

“I cannot help it,” he told her, facing his sister once more. “She appears to be a feisty one.” 

 

“And you always did enjoy chasing the feisty ones,” Lothiriel giggled. She looked up at Eomer and then found herself blushing softly as he smiled at her. “Did she at least give you her name?” she questioned her brother 

 

“She did,” Amrothos nodded. He motioned her closer as he leaned down slightly. He was watching Eomer, wanting to see the King’s reaction 

 

“Her name is Aedre…”


	9. Chapter 9

Gaming remained still as he watched Éomer. The young King was furious. He had been since Amrothos had mentioned Aedre’s name. The Captain had been on patrol at the time but Eomer had called him into a private meeting as soon as Gamling had returned. It was then that Gamling had heard the whole story, or at least Éomer’s side of it. 

 

“He said she was feisty,” Éomer told him. “What right does he have to…” 

 

“She is feisty,” Gamling interrupted, “always has been.” 

 

Eomer, who had his back to his Captain, suddenly turned and glared at him. His fists were clenched at his sides and his temper was rising by the second. 

 

“ I know she is,” he snapped. “I know better than anyone.” 

 

Gamling was finding this all amusing. Of course he would not tell Éomer that. He was sure that Aedre would also enjoy hearing this, not that he had any plans to tell her. He felt she needed to move on, Eomer needed to as well.

 

“So you are upset because he said she was feisty?” Gamling questioned. He knew that was not the case but had not been able to resist. 

 

“Have you heard nothing I said?” Éomer hissed. “He is interested in her.” 

 

Gamling let out a deep breath. He watched as the King dropped into a nearby chair. Éomer had one habit when he was upset. He would lower his head and run both hands through his hair. Gamling watched him do this now. 

 

“You are jealous,” Gamling said. “Yet you no longer have the right to be.” 

 

When Éomer looked up and started to speak, Gamling shook his head to stop him, telling Eomer to let him finish. He moved to a chair across from the King and sat.

 

“You are with someone else,” Gamling said. “A fact you seem to have forgotten. You say Amrothos is interested in Aedre.That does not mean she is interested in him; although, if she is that is no longer any concern of yours.”

 

 

Eomer knew Gamling was right. He just did like having it pointed out to him. He was being unfair, there was no denying that. However the thought of anyone else being with Aedre still bother him. It had never really occurred to him that she may find someone. 

 

“You didn’t see it, Gamling.” Éomer said. “The look he gave me when he told us her name. It was a challenge!” 

 

Gamling let out a deep another breath. Part of him felt bad for Eomer to be going through this. Another part of him felt the King needed a taste of what Aedre had been feeling since this whole thing had started. Gamling, of course, knew to keep these thoughts to himself. 

 

“Amrothos has no reason to challenge you,” Gamling told him. He let out a deep sigh when the King shook his head. Éomer was showing his stubborn side and was refusing to listen to reason. Gamling had little patience for this. 

 

“Then call him on it,” Gamling finally replied. “We will see which one of us is right.” 

 

When Eomer looked directly at Gamling, the older man saw a flash of something in the young king’s eyes. It was both anger and jealousy. It was also gone just as fast as it had shown up. At first he was sure that Éomer would agree with him. Instead, the King merely leaned back in his chair and shook his head. 

 

“We both know I cannot do that,” Éomer said. “Amrothos knows this as well.” 

 

If Éomer was bothered by Gamling only giving a small shrug in reply, he didn’t show it. He had probably expected it. The Captain waited quietly as he watched The King. It was clear that Éomer wanted to ask something. Until he did, Gamling would wait. 

 

“How is she?” Éomer finally asked. He had leaned back in his seat and ran his hand through his hair again. This seemed to be becoming more of a habit then it ever had been before. He knew there had been no need to mention Aedre by name, Gamling knew.

 

“She is…” Gamling paused, not sure which way to reply. He could easily tell Eomer that Aedre still wished for him, even though she was trying to hide it. What good would it to do tell Eomer that, other than to make the King feel even guiltier than he already did. “She is as stubborn as always.” 

 

 

If Éomer had wished for a different answer, he did not show it. He gave Gamling a small nod as a reply then once again turned his head.

 

As he watched him, Gamling could see that something bothered the younger man. Something other than Amrothos’ interest in Aedre. 

 

“That is not all that is on your mind,” Gamling said. “What else is bothering you?” 

 

Eomer had taken a deep breath. He should not have been surprised that he could not hide anything from this man. Gamling had been the same with Théoden as well. What did surprise Éomer was that Gamling had not realized what time of the year it was. 

 

“Do you not know what tomorrow is?” The King questioned. 

 

Gamling’s fist clenched. He almost glared at Éomer when images of that day ran through his mind. He had not forgotten. He would never forget. 

 

“Of course I know,” Gamling replied as calmly as he could manage. “I was there or had you forgotten? The images of the war alone are forever etched into my mind. I still see them, lying injured or dead. Friends, family and all of them Rohirrim. Yes, Éomer King, I remember.” 

 

 

Éomer silently watched Gamling. His Captain's tone had been harsh, yet Éomer knew it had not been directed at him. The war had been hard on everyone. Gamling, in many ways, had suffered more than the rest. He had known every one of the men that died. If he had not trained with them then he had helped train them. He knew who their families were and who their friends were. They were his friends as well. Gamling had watched them die.

 

“I did not mean…” Éomer started to say. He fell silent when Gaming shook his head. An apology was not needed. 

 

“We all remember what was lost that day,” Gamling told him. “Sometimes I forget that we had even won the fight. We felt the loss more than we felt the victory.” 

 

The young King nodded in agreement and both men feel silent for a while. Each one lost in their own thoughts or memories. 

 

“You may wish to see about Aedre's fence,” Eomer said suddenly. “The colt has run off more than once, so I have been told. Lothiriel mentioned her brother returned the runaway to Aedre at least once that she knew of.” 

 

“Her bother?” Gamling questioned. “Have you forgotten his name or are you refusing to use it?”

 

He grinned at the look the King had given him. Gamling knew he had stuck a nerve and there was no need to ask which one of Lothiriel’s brothers he had been referring to. He also knew he was not going to get an answer. 

 

“Then tell me this,” Gamling continued, “are you more worried about her horse running off again? Or that it may be Amrothos who again has to go to her house?” 

 

Once again, Éomer did not reply but the look he gave his Captain was a warning to the older man. He was being pushed to far now. 

 

“Just fix the fence,” he growled. He had turned his back already and missed the smirk Gamling gave him. It annoyed Éomer that Gamling knew him so well. The Captain never missed a chance to remind him of this, in one way or another. 

 

Gamling was almost sure Éomer had rolled his eyes. He was used to it. After having left the hall, he made his way outside. He thought to pay Aedre a visit later that evening. The fence could wait until then he was sure. He would check on his own place first and see what supplies he needed for the house. 

 

Gamling was on his way home when he saw Amrothos. It did not take him long to catch up to the other man.

 

“I was told you found Aedre’s runaway colt?” Gamling said. 

 

“More like he found me,” Amrothos had replied. “Once I learned who he belonged to I took him back.” 

 

“So I heard,” Gamling replied. “ It was mentioned that I should fix that fence. You will help me.” 

 

Amrothos studied Gamling briefly. He had the feeling this man was used to getting what he wanted. Though he could easily refuse and he was tempted to, Amrothos was not against seeing Aedre again. He kept that thought to himself though. Finally, Amrothos agreed to help with the fence. Plans had been made to meet the next morning, gather the supplies then both men would make their way to Aedre’s house.

 

 

The next day, the Captain had remained silent as they slowly made their way towards Aedre’s home. Just as the small farm came into view, Gamling stopped. His curiosity was getting the best of him and he would not ask in front of Aedre. 

 

“Éomer is aware of your interest in her,” Gamling said “I am almost sorry I was not there when it was brought up.”

 

Amrothos could not help but grin and it was a wicked one. He had to admit, it was still a favourite memory of his. 

 

“ I am sure you know the look he had very well,” Amrothos told him. “He blinked a few times, as my reply sank in. He took a deep breath and tightened his jaw” He added, “had my sister not been there, I am sure I would have gotten an ear full.”

 

 

“I am willing to bet his left eye twitched slightly.” Gamling said. He really should not have been so amused by this. He could picture Éomer’s look quite easily now. 

 

“Let’s go,” Gamling said finally. “We have a fence to mend”


	10. Chapter 10

Moaning softly, Aedre slowly arched up towards the light touch against her skin. She shivered as soft kisses moved first down her neck then across her shoulder. Her body responded to every touch and ached for more. 

 

“Look at me,” he whispered, the familiar sound of his voice made her smile. Opening her eyes slowly, Aedre turned her head towards him. Her eyes locked with his and once again she lost herself in his gaze, loving the desire she saw in them. His light grey eyes had been what had caught her attention. 

 

“You are mine,” She heard him tell her 

 

Grey eyes….

 

 

Aedre sat up suddenly in her bed. She was breathing deeply as she looked around her room. She had had the same dream every night for over a week. She used to dream of Éomer and now, every dream was filled with Amrothos. Each one more erotic than the last.

 

“I am not attracted to him,” she told herself. “Éomer is the only one I want.” 

 

Saying this every morning did not change anything. Éomer was no longer hers and her dreams every night no longer included him. She let out a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. It was early still but there was a lot she wanted to get done. She could only hope that she would have at least one day where she did not run into Amrothos. 

 

 

Since she had first met him, there had not been a single day where she did not see him. The first time had been at the food market. The next day had been when she had gone to see the blacksmith. There had been the time he had showed up at her home. She had been startled to see him, yet grateful. One of her colts had run off and he had returned the animal to her. 

 

“Stop thinking about him,” she whispered softly. She dressed and was preparing her breakfast. The more she tried not to think about Amrothos the more she found herself wondering where he was or what he was doing. She tried to push these thoughts out of her mind; she did not wish to think about him. She would rather sit and think about…

 

No, thinking of Éomer was not an option either. He was no longer in her life, not the way she wanted him to be. He had someone else now, someone who was a perfect match for him. He deserved someone like Lothiriel, who had more to offer him and Rohan. As much as it hurt her, his decision to choose Lothiriel had been the better choice. Knowing this did not make it hurt any less, though. Aedre reached up and wiped her tears, something she seemed to do often. 

 

The noise outside pulled her from her thoughts as she drew the curtains aside to look out. She should not have been surprised to see Gamling there. However he was not alone to fix her fence. Why was *he* even there helping Gamling? With Amrothos there, Aedre was not so sure she wanted to go out to greet them. 

 

Aedre tried to find ways to stay distracted. It had almost worked until she heard one of them laughing. It had to have come from Amrothos as it had not sounded like Gamling. Unable to resist any longer, Aedre went outside. She greeted them when both men turned to look in her direction. 

 

“Amrothos told me the young one ran away,” Gamling said, looking over to where the two young horses were. “He’ll be a wild one, that one.” 

 

“This surprises you?” Aedre said. “He is the son of your horse.” 

 

Gamling chuckled lightly and went back to repairing the fence. He knew she was right so there was no point in denying it. He looked briefly over his shoulder towards Amrothos and saw how the young man was watching Aedre. 

 

“I think we could use something to drink.” Gamling said. Normally he would have waited until Aedre offered, which she always did. This time however, he wanted to question Amrothos. Not just about the way he was looking at her either. He had heard from others how the two always seem to be at the same place.

 

“I suppose you want a drink as well?” Aedre asked. It was all she could do not to glare at Amrothos, especially when he smiled at her. The way he had tilted his head let her see his eyes even more. She barely kept from shivering as she turned and headed into the house. 

 

Gamling stood up slowly and took a minute to dust himself off. He looked towards the house for a minute or two. As he turned towards Amrothos, he narrowed his eyes slightly 

 

“Her father was a good friend of mine,” Gamling said. “She has already had her heart broken once. I will not allow it to happen again.” 

 

Gamling stood and watched as the young man before him continued to look toward the house. When he finally turned to Gamling, the Captain saw a look he recognised. It was the same look Raedan had in his eyes when he spoke of Aedre’s mother, Aedwyn. 

 

“I have no intention of breaking her heart,” Amrothos replied. He was just a little taller than Gamling, but even as he stood his full height, the Captain was still an intimidating sight. Amrothos almost took a step back when Gamling crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. However, Amrothos managed to hold his ground. 

 

“Éomer had no intentions to either,” Gamling was quick to point out. “Yet he did.” 

 

“I am not Éomer,” Amrothos told him. “Éomer is…” 

 

“Rohan’s King,” Gamling cut in before Amrothos could say something he may regret. Though he may not be pleased with the way things had happened, Gamling would not allow anyone to speak badly of his King. 

 

“I mean no disrespect,” Amrothos said “Éomer is perfectly matched with my sister, though I know not everyone would agree.” He had looked over Gamling’s shoulder as he spoke. “Aedre has held my interest since I had first met her. It is an interest that grows each time I see her. I ask only for her friendship, anything more would be up to her…” 

 

Gamling narrowed his eyes further. Amrothos’ message had been clear. The choice would be left up to Aedre and not Gamling. The Captain did not like having this pointed out, even if it was true. 

 

“It will be her choice,” Gamling agreed. “However, I will be watching. Should she get hurt again…”

 

Gamling had heard the door to the house closing. He let the sentence drop as he was sure Amrothos knew what he had been about to say. Gamling turned just as Aedre had come with refreshments. He thanked her as he took his. He had his drink finished in just one large sip. 

 

“Is everything all right?” Aedre asked. She had been able to feel the sudden tension in the air as she brought the drinks. 

 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Gamling replied. He gave the empty mug back to Aedre then turned to finish the fence. 

 

“I doubt that,” Aedre replied. She waited until Amrothos had finished his drink as well then brought the two empty mugs back inside. As she stood by her kitchen window, she could see the two men. Gamling continued to work on the fence. Amrothos, however, would often look towards the house. She looked away finally and tried to forget that he was even there…only it was not working. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

 

The storm had been worse then she had anticipated. Aedre wished she had not made Gamling return to his own home. He warned her the weather would turn bad that evening, yet she had assured him she would be fine. It was not the lightening that bothered her so much. It was the thunder. Each one louder than the one before and each one had been strong enough to make her windows shake. She was anything but fine. 

 

Hearing the loud knock at her door had startled her enough that she almost screamed. It took a few deep breaths before she worked up the nerve to even open the door. She thought it may have been Gamling. She would have preferred that it was. Instead it was Amrothos. 

 

“Why are you…” Aedre started to say. She backed up when she heard the thunder and had to take a deep breath. 

 

“That is why,” Amrothos said “I know of your fear of storms.” 

 

“Of course you do,” she snapped. It aggravated her that he could easily find out any information about her; that he knew almost everything there was to know about her. She still had yet to learn anything about him. She knew one thing, he could annoy her faster than anyone. She looked over at him and noticed how wet he was. “You are soaked.” 

 

“Is it that obvious?” He grinned. When another loud thunder had sounded, Amrothos saw her back up again, shivering this time. “You are terrified.” 

 

Aedre had been about to deny this. Instead, as the lightning lit up the entire room, she whimpered softly. She closed her eyes as she felt him pulling her to him gently. Before she had even realized they had moved, she found herself lying on the sofa with him, his arms wrapped around her 

 

She did not want this to be happening. It was not Amrothos who should be there. He should not be the one to help her through this storm. It used to be Éomer; it should still be Eomer. So why did this feel right? Why was she enjoying how it felt to be in Amrothos’ arms this way? She did not have the answers to any of these questions. All she knew was at the moment; it felt as if this was exactly where she needed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

“Because you may be gone if I do,” 

 

 

The comment had slipped out before Aedre could stop herself from saying it. She had dreamed of Amrothos again and had thought she was still dreaming when she had heard his voice. It had taken a minute for her to remember that he had stayed with her during the storms. 

 

“You can open your eyes, Aedre.” Amrothos whispered into her ear. “I promise I will still be here.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Aedre slowly opened her eyes. She was relieved that he was still there as he had promised; however, it confused as well. He had stayed with her the entire night, held her close to him long after the storms had ended. It was a feeling she did not want to end. 

 

“I did not think you would still be here.” Aedre told him. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch when he ran his fingers along her jaw slowly. 

 

“I cannot think of any other place I would rather be,” Amrothos replied. The storms the night before had been his excuse for coming but had not been his only reason. He had wanted to see her again ever since Gamling and he had left after fixing her fence. The storms had giving him the excuse he needed. 

 

“I am glad you stayed,” She whispered softly. She shivered as his hand caressed her shoulder then slowly moved down her arm. Aedre almost whimpered when Amrothos tilted her head up and kissed her. 

 

“Dream of me often?” He asked. He smiled at the way she blushed before having to look away from him. He had watched her as she slept and had not expected to hear the way she had whispered his name. 

 

“No,” Aedre replied, though when he turned her head back to face him, she could see that he did not believe her. Being in his arms felt right and after that one kiss, she was aching for more. Yet she was not sure she was quite willing to admit that yet. Something told her, she would not have to. Somehow, Amrothos knew. 

 

“You are not the type to lie, Aedre.” Amrothos said. “And you are not very good at it.” 

 

With another sigh, Aedre sat up with her back to him. She closed her eyes when she felt the sofa shift just seconds before he slid his arms around her 

 

“Would you rather I guess?” he questioned quietly. The temptation to kiss her ear had been too much to ignore. He smiled when he felt her shiver against him, a reaction that he was quickly beginning to enjoy. 

 

“Almost every night since you first returned my runaway colt,” she whispered softly in reply. Feeing his arms tighten around her, Aedre leaned back against him. 

 

“There is a reason for these dreams,” he said, nipping the back of her ear. He almost moaned this time when she had shivered against him again. 

 

“And what would that reason be?” Aedre questioned quietly. When the only reply she got was the feel of his lips along her neck, she wasn’t sure he had heard her. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head for him and whispered his name softly. 

 

Hearing his name whispered almost exactly how it had been when she was sleeping sent a tremor though him. Slowly, Amrothos lowered her back onto the bed and eased himself over her. The kiss was anything but gentle this time and when he felt her give into it Amrothos let it deepen.

 

“Only you can answer that, sweet one.” Amrothos told her. He was still breathing deeply from the kiss and he was not sure who was shaking more, him or her. “When you are ready” 

 

Aedre looked up at him, only now realizing she had her arms wrapped around his neck. The look in his eyes gave her chills and she knew she could easily lose herself in his eyes, something she found herself wanting to do. She ran one hand through his hair slowly. 

 

“You should not affect me so much,” she told him. “I should not want this as much as I do.” 

 

Amrothos lowered his head and kissed her softly, loving the way she responded to him as easily as she had the first time. Her body was reacting to his and he only barely fought the urge to press against her and let her feel his desire for her. He was not so sure that she did not already feel it. 

 

“Yet you do,” he said while pushing some hair back off of her face. “It shows in your eyes, Aedre, your desire.” He was glad she did not look away this time; he had expected her to. “The choice is yours, sweetness; either you want me completely or not at all.” 

 

Aedre knew that if she chose not at all then she’d never see him again. That thought was almost enough to make her panic. He annoyed her from the moment they had met yet the idea of losing him… 

 

“Stay please,” she whispered softly. 

It was the reply Amrothos had been hoping to hear and had him holding his breath. He felt her arms tighten around him and could not help but smile at her. He reached back and took her hand in his then kissed slowly from her wrist all the way along her arm. 

 

“For as long as you wish,” he whispered, kissing her before she could reply. He felt her shift beneath him and this time, he did press against her and letting her feel his desire. Hearing her moan into the kiss only made him desire her more. 

 

“Amrothos,” she gasped gently when he kissed along her neck. It had been too long since she had felt a need like this and never quite this strong. She cried out softly as his kisses moved slowly over her collarbone. “I need…” 

 

He could hear the need in her voice and knew it matched his own. He not only wanted and needed her, he ached for her. Lifting his head, Amrothos’ eyes locked with Aedre’s as he ran his hand over her undoing her gown slowly

 

“You need what?” he questioned, wanting desperately to give in to his own needs. “Tell me, Aedre, what is it you need me to do?” 

 

“Make me yours,” she pleaded softly as a soft shiver moved through her. She watched as he sat back and pulled off his tunic. She looked him over briefly but it was, as always, his eyes that she was drawn to. 

 

“You’ve always been mine.” Amrothos told her. “From the very first moment we met, you have been mine. It just took you until now to see that.” 

 

Aedre was not entirely surprised by his reply, yet it bothered her to have him assume she had always been his. Amrothos was often arrogant and it was something that annoyed her. She knew it could become an issue between them at some point. 

 

Anything Aedre may have wished to say to that was quickly forgotten as Amrothos kissed her again. This time it was deeper and more passionately then any of the kisses before. This one had her melting into him and bringing her need for him even higher. 

 

Giving into that need had been easier than she had thought it would be. Each touch had her aching for more. She moaned with pleasure each time Amrothos gave her what she wanted. Touching him had brought her just as much pleasure; more than she had thought was possible. Soon though, it wasn’t enough and Aedre needed more. 

 

Having been distracted by his touch, Aedre had not even been aware that her gown had been removed. Feeling his flesh against hers, she knew the rest of his clothing had been removed as well. 

 

“I’ll always give you what you need.” Amrothos told her. He saw the look in her eyes as she had whispered his name again. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he filled her slowly. From that moment on, she was not only his but he was hers as well. 

 

Aedre’s cries of pleasure echoed around them as she moved against him and with him. The pleasure inside her was building quickly and all she could do was give into it. No longer able to hold back, Aedre cried out his name as he took her over the edge. Hearing him cry hers at almost the same time made her pleasure continue her. She felt him collapse against her and silently reached up, running both hands through his hair, smiling as he nuzzled her neck. 

 

“No regrets,” Amrothos told her, “I will not let you have any, now or ever.” He added as he moved to lie on his side and gently eased her into his arms. 

 

“I have none,” she assured him. She rested her head against his chest and felt herself relax against him. She sighed softly when his hand caressed her back gently. 

 

“Sleep if you wish,” he said. “It is still early and we have no need to be anywhere just yet,” Amrothos added. It wasn’t long before both of them had drifted into a light yet peaceful sleep. 

 

* * * 

 

“Why am I not surprised to find you here?” Amrothos said as he came up behind Aedre, sliding his arms around her. She was leaning against the fence watching as the two colts raced each other across the fields. “And once again lost in thought.” 

 

Aedre smiled as she leaned back against him. She had been lost in thought, those thoughts filled with him and the last few days they had spent together. Turning slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. It still amazed her how easily he fit into her life and her into his. 

 

“Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?” he asked before kissing her softly 

 

“Just how empty the house feels when you are not here, Aedre admitted. Feeling him kiss her neck had almost made her legs give out from under her. It sent a shiver though her and she knew that was the reaction he had hoped for. 

 

It was some time later that she lay in his arms on the furs in front of the fireplace. He had a way of making her forget everything else except him. She didn’t mind at all and enjoyed every minute of being with him. It was moments like this when she was slowly learning everything about him, falling for him even more than she already had. 

 

“Too bad I am not one of Rohan’s riders,” he chuckled. They were cuddled up on the furs and somehow his cloak had pulled around them, wrapping them both it in. “I’d keep us this way until someone found us.” 

 

Aedre giggled softly as she cuddled up closer against him. She had not noticed that it had been his cloak that she had pulled up over them. She kissed his neck softly then lifted her head and rested it on her hand as she watched him. 

 

“How do you even know about that?” she asked. “It’s an old custom although many still follow it.” 

 

“Do you?” he asked, curiously. “Or do you prefer the idea of a large wedding?” 

 

“A little of both,” she replied. “My parents did both. It was some of my father’s friends who found them one morning, down by the water. They had a small wedding a year later.” She leaned over and kissed him softly. “You still did not answer my question.” 

 

“I was discussing it with Gamling earlier.” Amrothos admitted. He reached up and tucked her hair back behind her ear. 

 

“Do I even want to know why you and Gamling were talking about this?” she asked. She was getting a bad feeling and the look in his eyes was not making her feel any better. 

 

“I saw him at the palace earlier and he mentioned finding a couple, a rider and his lady, wrapped in the rider’s cloak.” Amrothos replied, though he had not mentioned any name, he was sure it would not take her long to figure it out. 

 

Aedre took a deep breath. Her hand was resting against Amrothos’ chest and he had covered it with his. She had an idea who he was talking about and while not surprised, it still hurt. 

 

“Who?” She finally managed to ask. She was not sure why she wanted to hear him say it. She was moving on with her own life so why it bother her so much? Why should she still even care? 

 

“I don’t think you want to hear this.” Amrothos said, sitting up with her. 

 

“Amrothos, who was it that Gamling found?” She asked, holding her breath as she waited for the answer she knew was coming. 

 

“Éomer…” 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that the idea of being wrapped in a Rider’s cloak belongs to Zeesmuse. Thank you, Zee, for allowing me to use this idea in my story as well.
> 
> and now on to the story...

“He would have you there with him,” Gamling said as he sat beside her. He had not been surprised to find Aedre sitting among the trees on top of the hill. There was a good view of the field below, the same field where Eomer and Lothiriel’s wedding was taking place. “And by him, I mean Amrothos.”

“I know,” Aedre replied. She leaned her head on Gamling’s shoulder. “He was at the house this morning.”

“You mean he never left last night,” Gamling interrupted. He didn’t need to look at her to know she was blushing. He tilted his head slightly so he could see her. “You would have been able to handle it,” he said. “You are, after all, your father’s daughter.”

Aedre merely shook her head in reply. It was more than just whether she was able to or not. To her, it didn’t feel right to be there. She didn’t want to make Éomer feel uncomfortable at his own wedding. That may not be the actual case but it was how Aedre felt. As always, she kept her thoughts to herself and merely sat quietly with Gamling.

“You should go back,” she told him after a short while. “Your presence will be missed.”

“I doubt that,” Gamling, “and I cannot very well leave you here alone.”

“Gamling,” Aedre sighed, “he will notice you are not there. He’s lost Théodred and Théoden in a short time; you are the closest thing to family he has left.”

“And she will not be alone,” Amrothos replied, having come up the hill.

Giving in, Gamling moved so that Amrothos could take his place beside Aedre. He gave the couple one last look before he made his way back down the hill. 

~ * ~

“You are never this quiet,” Amrothos said as they both rode slowly towards the stables. “What is it that is bothering you?”

A few weeks passed since the King and Queen’s wedding. Amrothos barely left Aedre’s side since that day. He could tell now that something was on her mind and hoped to find out what it was.

Aedre let out a deep breath as she brought her horse to a stop and slowly dismounted. She had yet to reply and instead took her time in tending to her horse.

“Aedre?” Amrothos came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist slowly. “Talk to me.”

Aedre turned slowly, but could not look up to face him, not yet. She closed her eyes when his arms tightened around her and rested her head against his chest.

“I can only help if you tell me what troubles you,” he told her. “Whatever it is…”

“When we first met,” she stated after finally having looked up at him, “you said you were only here until your sister’s wedding.”

Before she could say anything more, Amrothos lowered his head and kissed her deeply. He felt her pressing against him. It was the need for air that forced them apart.

“I remember,” he replied however, that was before we were together.” He was quick to add. “there is no way I would leave now, not without you anyway.”

Aedre could not even begin to explain the amount of relief that moved through her. The thought of watching him leave and having to be without him had been more painful than anything, even losing Éomer.

“My father leaves in a few days, as do both my brothers.” Amrothos continued. “I have informed them I would be staying. I will remain until we are ready to leave together.”

“And if I decide I wish to stay here?” she asked, almost purring as he nipped along her neck.

“Then we will make our home here,” he assured her. “I will not be without you. Where we live does not matter to me.”

Even more relief flooded her as she enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapped around her. She really did not care about where they lived either. All that really mattered to Aedre was that Amrothos had chosen her, not his duty or what he may have been obligated to do or what might have been expected of him. She was his choice.

“What are you doing?” she giggled softly when she felt Amrothos move slightly then felt his cloak wrap around them both.

“Making you mine,” he grinned. “I know it is not official since I am no Rider of Rohan, but I know what it means to you.”

Aedre tilted her head up,kissed him deeply, and wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

“I believe you need to take me home,” Aedre purred softly into his ear. “I will show you more ways to make me yours,” she told him quietly.  
“We could do that right here,” Amrothos replied, enjoying the reaction he got after lowering his head and nibbling along her neck.

“We could,” she agreed, shivering as her desire for him increased with each touch from him. “However, for what I have in mind, I assure you, our bed will be a much better place.”

The fact she called it their bed had not gone unnoticed, nor did the desire in her eyes as he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the house.

Neither of them had noticed the two forms that stood watching them.

“He is the brother of your wife and Queen,” Gamling commented after Aedre and Amrothos had left. He turned his head to look towards Eomer. “Even though he is no Rider, you are King of this realm and you alone could have made that official.

“It is not my place…” Éomer replied. The look Gamling gave the younger man silenced him.

“Let her go,” Gamling hissed. “You made your choice and now he is who she chooses to be with,” he added. “Her father would have declared them married had he seen that.”

Éomer said nothing as Gamling walked away. He had come with his Captain to the stables to see about some of the new horses that had arrived. Yet all he could think about now was what they had witnessed. He knew Gamling was right; he had no right to try to hold onto something that was over. He had his wife now but still, he felt the jealousy move through him at seeing Aedre in Amrothos’ arms

“I saw you Aedre,” Eomer said quietly even though he stood alone. “wrapped in Amrothos’ cloak.”


End file.
